The present invention relates to a two terminal voltage indicator that will operate over a wide range of DC voltages and, more particularly, to a micropower DC voltage indicator that has a very high input impedance which will, when a voltage is present at the input terminals, drive an oscillator circuit, the oscillator circuit in turn controlling a liquid crystal display which indicates if a voltage is present.